Jeytonlover's iPod Tag Challenge Response
by jeytonlover
Summary: Okay, here are the ten songs that came up on my shuffle. You might be interested to know that the Dasey children form ISaIH and TDCtL are mentioned in a couple of them. So if you've missed Kenly, Jase and Kristen, you can learn a little more about them.


**

* * *

**

I've been tagged (thanks a lot Syd)!

**Here's the deal. If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

**You'll probably have to youtube or limewire some of these songs, remember I'm 40 years old so there are songs from the 70's, 80's, 90's and 2000's. Oh and for reference below, remember, Kenly is the daughter of Dasey from my story "In Sickness and In Health" and Josh was the boy she was going to marry in the epilogue. Jase and Kristen are the Dasey children from "Through Darkness Comes the Light".  
**

**I'm tagging the following:**

**Moonlit-Jeannie - Allie  
**

**carterfinley - Mal  
**

**druccillamalfoyrox - Jess  
**

**Silverian Rose - Rosemary**

**TheBucketWoman - Cat**

**Brandi, I understand that you've already done this on livejournal so that's the only reason I'm not tagging you. But if you want to make me feel better, join in!**

* * *

**Song One: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - Leo Sayer**

Derek put the key in the door and walked in. He threw his practice bag down, and looked around but saw no sign of his wife, though he did hear music coming from the kitchen.

Making his way across the apartment he stopped and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as a huge smile crossed his face. There was Casey, her back to him, cutting up tomatoes as she swayed her hips to the music. He had to believe it was one of the absolute sexiest things he had ever seen. All those years of dance had paid off in more than one way.

Just then she turned to grab a bowl and saw him standing there. He gave her his trademark smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him. Soon her arm was outstretched and she had her index finger doing that come hither thing that he found such a turn on.

He immediately began walking towards her and she once again began to sway her hips as she continued to beckon him.

He wasn't much of a dancer, and certainly not compared to Casey, but just the promise of moving with her, being so close and personal with her, was all the incentive he needed. As he made his way towards her, his arm reached out and wrapped around her waist, as his other hand took one of hers. He pulled her tightly to him and his hips found a perfect rhythm with her own. Forget supper, he was more than happy to dance the night away.

**Song Two: Always Be My Baby - David Cook**

Kenly and Casey were his world. They had never been able to have other children, but Kenly was enough. She was his little girl, his baby and he worshiped the ground she walked on.

Time had flown so fast that it didn't seem possible. She was grown before they knew it. It just seemed like she was born and now she was grown and married with a baby of her own that was trying to make an entrance at the moment.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally Josh came out to tell them that it was a boy and he was perfect in every way. He was thrilled to be a grandfather and to have a grandson, but there was still someone else he was worried about. How was his baby?

Josh led them into the room where Kenly lay in the bed holding her new son. Derek felt the tears well in his eyes as he walked towards her. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on his baby's head before looking down at his grandson. Yes, his little girl might have her own baby now, but in his heart, she would always be his baby.

**Song Three: Sadie Hawkins Dance - Relient K**

Noel walked into the cafeteria and looked around, hoping to see Casey. Ever since she had broken up with Max they had become close again. Max, to put it nicely, didn't like it one bit. Even though he was officially the one to break it off for good, he still seemed to have this overwhelming possessiveness to all things Casey.

Just as he was about to walk back out the door he felt a hand grab hold of his collar. Looking up he saw Max staring down at him. "If you're looking for Casey, you might want to stop. That is unless you're just looking for a beating."

He rolled his eyes at the show Max was putting on and jerked away from him as he walked out the door.

Heading down the hall he saw the object of his affection, sitting on the floor in front of her locker, pen in her hand, writing something furiously. Looking more beautiful than ever. "Whatcha doing?" he asked as he slid down beside her.

"Trying to finish up the plans for the dance," she told him as she quit writing. "So who's asked you to the dance?"

"Alas, fair maiden, no one," he said in his best dramatic fashion.

"You mean no girl's been smart enough to sweep you off your feet?" she asked with a smile.

He shook his head no as he gave her a poor pitiful me look.

"Well," she said as she put her notebook down, "I guess I'll have to fix that."

**Song Four: The Pirates Who Don't do Anything - Veggie Tales**

Derek walked through the front door and hollered, "I'm home."

When he wasn't immediately greeted by two little three year olds, he walked into the den, curious to see what would keep them from their normal routine of knocking him down the minute he walked in the door.

He groaned loudly as he saw Jase and Kristen sitting crossed leg, and as still as they could be as they watched the television.

"Case, get down here now," he hollered.

When she walked in he immediately began, "I told you to burn that thing. Why in the world are you letting them watch that?"

"Derek, they love watching you all dressed up playing like you're a pirate. They literally begged to watch 'YoHo HipHop'."

"Well, no more. I don't want Jase seeing me look like that. For God's sake Casey, I've got guy-liner on. And I definitely don't want them seeing you kiss another guy."

"So that's what it's really about, me kissing Noel?"

"Well," he said with a wink and a smile, as he brought her to him, "it certainly doesn't help. Besides Case, didn't you listen? Your booty is mine, your bling is my thing. Baby, I'm the captain and king."

**Song Five: Chicks Dig It - Chris Cagle**

He walked in with a small bandage over his left eye, which was covering stitches. His right cheek was swollen and his bottom lip was busted.

As soon as she heard him come in the door she was out of the bedroom and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ow, ow, Case, be careful," he said with a wince.

She eased the grip on him that she had, but she didn't let him go completely. She lifted one of her hands up to run it over his swollen cheek. "I watched the game on TV and I saw what that animal did to you. They ought to throw him out of the league," she said as she led him to their room.

"It's okay Casey, really. It's just all a part of the game."

"Well, lay down," she said as she led him to the bed. Soon he was laying back on the pillows and she was straddling him as she unbuttoned his shirt. When she opened it, she ran her hands across his abs and his chest before making her way to his shoulders where she began to massage them.

Yeah, he hurt like hell, but it was worth it. If this was the type of treatment he was going to get because of some altercation on the ice, he could stand a little pain.

**Song Six: Kiss Me In The Dark - Randy Rogers Band**

He glanced at the clock and saw that it read after one in the morning. Was she not going to come? He had become so accustom to her coming that he hadn't thought about the fact that one night she might not show.

Just then he saw his door creep open and there she was, looking so beautiful and innocent. So sexy and so, just so, Casey.

She crept towards the bed and crawled towards him, not saying a word. When she reached him she sat up and pulled her top over her head before leaning down and to kiss him.

They didn't need words. Words weren't necessary with them. They let their skin talk, they let their hands and kisses talk directly to their souls. And then lay there until the morning light, when it was back to normal. Well normal to everyone else.

**Song Seven: Let's Hear It For the Boy - Deniece Williams**

Their relationship made no sense at all to anyone that knew anything about them.

Casey wanted an Ivanhoe, Knights of Camelot kind of guy. And he was about as polar opposite as they come. He had a no PDA rule that he swore by, though they had come to realize that when it came to Casey, he had seemed to relax it quite at bit.

He was a sweet talker and they still argued about almost everything. She hated his wrinkled t-shirts and that she practically had to beg him to run a comb through his hair. But at the same time she loved wearing his leather jacket and running her fingers through his hair and messing it up.

He was definitely no Romeo, but he was the only one for her, and somehow it worked. Derek was who he was, and in spite of it all, Casey loved the boy.

**Song Eight: Hollaback Girl - Gwen Steffani**

"You know what Max, I'm tired of your crap. I haven't done a thing to you, but yet you continue to drag me through the mud," he heard her say through the vent they shared. "I broke up with you. I said I needed a break and yeah, you might have ended it for good, but it was my idea first."

He could hear her breathing heavy and knew that she was getting madder by the minute. "Shut up Max. I don't care that no one breaks up with you. I don't care about your precious reputation. But I do care about mine, and you're dragging it through the mud."

There was another pause as he realized that Max was talking again and then it was Casey's turn once more. "You're nothing Max. I deal with Derek everyday, and compared to him, you're chump change. If I can stand toe to toe with Derek, then you're nothing. You're going down Miller," she yelled before hanging up the phone.

Derek smiled to himself. He loved it when she got upset like that. Her nostrils would flare and her bottom lip would pout out and she was just so damn gorgeous. Yeah, he might have to pay Max a visit himself. Nobody was supposed to get her riled up like that except him. No one else should get a chance to see how hot she really could be.

**Song Nine: I Only Wanna Be With You - Bay City Rollers**

He had no idea what it was that made him feel the way he did about her. He had finally decided that it was something intangible. It was just something unmistakably Casey.

When she had came over and rubbed up against him while D-Rock was playing, that was the first time he noticed it. Touching her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Yah, she had started all of this with just that simple gesture.

And now here he was, six years later, a little velvet box in his pocket and a lot of love in his heart. People still said that they were polar opposites. That is shouldn't work, but it did. Hell what's that saying, opposites attract?

She definitely started something that day, and she'd had a hold of his heart ever since. It might be crazy, but it was definitely true, he only wanted to be with her.

**Song Ten: If You Wanna Be My Lover - Spice Girls**

The boys literally hated it, but just like clockwork, they found themselves there every Thursday night, and tonight was no exception. They were sitting in a little dive just down the street from their university. The only thing that made it manageable was the fact that they could at least nurse their beers as they watched people make total fools of themselves.

Their girlfriends had just taken the stage for their signature song. They had been coming here so long that all the regulars knew them by heart and if they didn't sing this song every week, well there was hell to pay.

So like the good boys they were, Derek, Sam and Ralph sat in the front row as Casey, Kendra and Emily made their way to the stage.

Before they knew it, the music was playing and they were putting on quite a show. But really deep down they knew it was worth it, because every time it got to that one part, they always made their way down to sit on their guy's lap as they purred, "If you wanna be my lover."

* * *

**So there it is. Come on girls, don't let me down. I want to see what you've got!**


End file.
